


Poetry

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out that Derek wrote poetry was a shock to Stiles</p>
<p>When he found out that it was about him, it leads to some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

Looking around Derek's room wasn't Stiles finest idea.

Okay, it may have been Stiles worst idea ever, but it was a little too late to turn back now. The Hale house was beautiful when it had been finally rebuilt, but Derek's rooms were a place you didn't go. Ever.

But Stiles never really remembered rules, and so he found himself inside Derek's room whilst the pack was out doing 'Werewolf stuff' that he wasn't invited to.

The room was surprisingly well styled, with a very 'Derek-y' feel to it. A massive super king bed dominated the space, with a few shelves and a mahogany desk lining the wall. To the left was the bathroom, and a walk in closet, ' _for all of Derek's leather jackets'_ Stiles assumed.

What had caught Stiles attention, was the desk that was next to the entrance to the balcony, and the rather old-looking book that sat on top of it.

Upon further inspection, the book had no title, and it looked very well looked after, so after a moment of hesitation, Stiles peeked between the pages.

Poetry was not what Stiles expected.

 

_Oh you're so  handsome, my eyes are blinded. When I see you I can barely breathe or think._

_Oh I feel so embarrassed, I can barely look at you. I feel so stupid, because I've fallen in love._

_'Did Derek write that?'_ Thought Stiles, flush taking over his face. He knew Derek's handwriting well, he had seen it enough to distinguish the harsh but beautiful way Derek wrote, like a porcupine on ice. But Derek didn't seem like the type to write poetry about anything, particularly love.

With curiosity and embarrassment mixing in his stomach, Stiles tuned the page

_Oh god what should I do?_

_My poor lonely longing heart. It just keeps thumping._

_So loud that I can't fall asleep at night._

"Whoa. Derek's got the hots for someone! Who is it?" said Stiles, voice raising in volume. Thank god the resident werewolves were far far way."I mean, who doesn't have the hots for Derek? But who does Derek have the hots for?" Stiles thought out loud, completely unaware of the front door opening.

Without hesitation Stiles turned the page to read some more of Derek’s work.

_Oh so handsome,_

_Your scent is so pure._

_I was captured from first glance, caught so tightly._

_I can't have you because it cannot be, your eyes long for another._

_I'm truly engulfed by true love's fire._

The book was becoming more and more interesting as Stiles flicked through the pages. He never heard someone climbing the stairs, too in depth in the book to notice anything else.

The book was reopening emotions that Stiles had had to supress for a long time. Like all of Stiles love interests, they were only a fantasy, a dream that would satisfy Stiles mind for a while, but would leave his bed cold and empty.

The next page made Stiles heart skip a beat or two.

 

_Oh_ _what should I do,  because I'm too scared to tell you the truth_

_I cant survive much longer, every day I long only for you._

_My soul tells me that I'm really a hopeless fool._

_But every time I look at you-_

The door opened with a bang as it hit the wall

"Stiles." Growled Derek, fangs bare and eyes glowing red. "Why are you in my room?"

Stiles whirled around, causing him to fall off the chair with a dull _thud_ on the floor."I-I, uhhh, got lost?"

Derek gave Stiles a frown before looking to the desk.

"Did you read my book?" growled Derek in anger, as he ran to the desk, slamming the book shut.

He whirled around, features changing into one of the wolf, as he leant down, grabbed Stiles by the neck, and shoved him into the wall.

"How dare you!"Derek shouted, voice getting deeper as anger seeped into his speech. "You had no right to go through my things!" His grip tightened on Stiles throat, lifting him to Dereks eye level. "Get out of my house".

Stiles fell to the floor with another thud as Derek turned and went out onto the balcony facing the forest, face returning slowly to its human form once more.

Stiles coughed and wheezed, trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible as he lay on the floor. After a while, he eventually got up and walked past the doors to the balcony on his way to the hallway. He knew that he should go, that he should leave and probably never come back.

But he didn't.

The breeze was crisp as Stiles stepped onto the wood of the balcony, the looming forest beneath strewn with fallen leaves as autumn made room for the long winter to come.

"You can't hide your emotions forever Derek"

Dereks hold on the wooden rail tightened. "You don't understand Stiles."

Stiles cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's not to get Derek? You're lonely. I get it."

"No you don't Stiles. You will never understand it."

"I think i do"

"No you don't!" yelled Derek as he whirled around, a few tears gliding down his face. "You don't get it Stiles, you will never understand it. The _longing._ The _want._ The desire to be with someone who will never love me back!"

Derek started to move forward. "My whole life people have left, people have used me, have tried to hurt me Stiles. I want someone for my own, someone who will actually love _me_! I'm sick of being alone, I want to be happy Stiles. And I only want one person. One _fucking_ hyped up teenager who no matter what, always comes back to me, the one human who is _always_ by my side!"

They were incredibly close now, Stiles backed up against a glass pane as Derek leaned in, more tears  flowing down his face.

"Oh Derek." Whispered Stiles, wiping the tears from his face. "You sweet, sweet idiot."I want that too. Its all I've ever wanted. I want someone who will love me as much as I've loved him. I want someone to call my own.I want a _you_ in my life Derek. What I'm trying to say is, _I love you too."_

Derek gave a little smile, eyes full of hope. "Really"?

Stiles gave the same smile back. "Really you silly sourwolf."

A final tear slid down Dereks face, and he leant in to kiss, arms wrapping around Stiles torso, lifting him up to his eye level.

He spun Stiles around the room, Stiles wrapping his legs around Derek as their kiss deepened, tongues dancing together as Stiles was thrown on the bed, laughing and smiling as they went.

They talked long into the afternoon and early evening, laughing and smiling as they went, warmth and joy flowing between them, as they, explored their newfound relationship with each other.

As the sun began to set, and Stiles was beginning to fall asleep with his head in the crook of Dereks neck, he heard a whisper in his ear.

_"You are the light of my life, who was hidden from me by the world_

_You will forevermore be the warmth of my soul, the other half that I can't live without._

_To me, this world will be a  beautiful spring day,_

_Even if the autumn passes and winter comes at the end of this road we walk together._

_I will always love you Stiles."_

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
